A Change of Destiny, A Change of Past
by BloomAmber
Summary: Serenity Howl's death during the Salem Witch Trials rubbed Darien Shields the wrong way when he heard about it in the year 2152.So, he goes back in time in attempt to change her destiny...but ends up falling hard for her.One-shot.Possible first-chapter


**A/N: **_Hey guys - me again! Ok, I am still working on the **Elf City** story but I was hit with this great idea! I have been obsessing over the Salem Witch Trials of 1692-1693, and this idea just hit me! But I'm not posting the full story up yet... And I guess this brings out the question: Then what the heck am I doing reading this?! Well, I decided to try a "preview" thing for a story! This could always count as a one-shot... Anyhow, parts are missing because I once again state that this is a "PREVIEW" but soon_ - hopefully if I take to finishing it - _the whole story will be up! I just need you guys to tell me what you think of the idea... if you don't like it, then I'll drop it. In this case, flames are accepted wholeheartedly - but please... go easy on me. -chuckles- anyhow. Enjoy! This is the preview of the first chapter!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_The characters are copyright of Naoko, the creater of Sailor Moon.

**_Summery: _**_Serenity Howls is accused of witchcraft by her unfaithful husband after she disobeys one of his orders, and is send off to the Gallows Hill to be burned to death. Many years later in the year 2152, a university student, Darien Shields, comes upon the past of Beryl's family - and what do you know? Serenity is her ancient relative! Feeling that she was right when she denied her husbands request, he sets up a plan irrationally to get her out of her execution and insure she has a good life - except that's pretty hard when you find yourself falling for a woman from the past, and your own family waiting for you back in the future. What will be the outcome?_

* * *

**_A Change of Destiny, A Change of Past..._**

_**EXCLUSIVE PREVIEW**_

_**(^_^**__** hehehe... I overdid it just a bit with the 'exclusive'.. :p But it was fun typing that.:p)**_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_March 16th, 1692_****_ – _****_Salem_****_ Witch Trials_**

_ If perhaps a place more deathly and sorrowful happened to cross my mind or path this very moment, my first, and very last, visit to Gallows Hill would maybe not be so frightening. __ Why would Diamond, my husband – one of whom I trusted my life with -, do this to me? That one time I didn't obey his order… that one time I used my gift against him… he had immediately stolen my bracelet, one of which held the power to control the waking life on earth and stop time for one or more than one individual, and reported me as a witch to his lawyer. The bracelet was proof. Our slaves were eyewitnesses. No one dared to go against him._

_ My attention has been caught by the darkening light in my carriage. Moments later, a starling knock -not at all gentle but one of authority- is heard form the front. I jump, startled at the loudness of it. An angry growl is heard from the front: "Sleep!" it orders. But how can one sleep when ones death is upon her?_

_Maybe Diamond realizes his mistake, and will be here soon, claiming he had made an error in accusation…_

_ Or maybe my stupid, childish antics have finally gotten to him. Mother really was right when she said they would be the death of me…_

_--_

_It is morning. The sleepless night has made me too tired to move, so I continue to sit in my corner, playing with the chains of my anklet. _

_ Suddenly, the steady, rhythmic trotting of the horses' hooves comes to a halt, sending the carriage jolting forward. My fingers drop the metal chain and I sit up unsteadily, waiting for the door in the opposite direction of where I'm sitting to open._

_I watch as the two men try to pull up the door. Another man comes to assist them, and together they manage to pull it up. Then a tall man comes and unlocks the chain from the other side of the cart, and pulls the end. My right leg shoots forward and I glare, lowering it and standing up._

_ When I jump off the carriage, I am instantly blinded by the sudden glaring of the sun's light. Not only that, but the stench of burned meat – or perhaps flesh – and the sickening odor of blood manages to travel up my smell buds and turn my stomach inside out._

_ "Don't worry, Doll, Sir Diamond ordered us to give you the execution that wouldn't torture you as much - a quick death," A man says to me._

_ I glare at the name. Diamond. How I despise him now. "And that death penalty will be?" I asked, looking up at him._

_ "You will be burned alive."_

_ I turned to look at the other man who had spoken, "Burned? I'd rather be hanged!"_

_ "Why would a pretty face like you want to suffocate to death?"_

_ "I'll suffocate anyway amongst the smoke, won't I?" I asked, turning from him and looking up ahead as he circled me and put my wrists together from the back, bonding them with rope. "It highly seems like an execution that won't torture me much."_

_ "Oh, but if you're hanged you would still be able to think of the betraying bunches of people, won't you? At least amongst the burn all you'd think about was… well… the burn."_

_ I pondered at that. The man was right. I would rather die thinking of nothing but pain rather than thinking of the suffocation and that betraying hound, Diamond._

_ "Alright then," I sighed, struggling a bit with my hands. This really wasn't a very comfortable position to be in._

_ "You seem willing," the man muttered under his breath. "Now be quiet or I'll cut your tongue out."_

_ I eyed the hand-knife in his belt pocket. It looked small enough to cut my tongue out, I had to admit. I took a breath and released it, letting him take me to the dungeon where I would stay before my execution._

_--_

_ My death… is painful. Would it have been better to ask to be hanged instead? I think so, yes._

_ Among my hysterics, I find myself staring into the eyes that I had found myself to be looking at for the past two years of my life; the silver, blank eyes of betrayal. He attended my execution… and seemed pleased by it. I was wrong. Even amongst the pain, all I can really think about is the betrayal Diamond set upon me…_

**_September 15th, 2152_****_ – _****_Serpathia _****_S._****_T._****_ University_****_; History Class_**

I fidgeted in my seat as I listened to Beryl Keys talk about her long-dead relative from the past. It was a nice day as any – the sun shining and the air cool but warm at the same time. But to me, it was suffocating.

"-and, well, yea," Beryl muttered. "After Serenity Howls died, Diamond remarried to Jenison Kelly and both of them raised his and Serenity's daughter, Elpathia. In conclusion, although Serenity, my ancient relative, died hundreds of years ago in what is known as a "sad death", my family is on Diamond's side. Although… it's quite odd: Diamond burned all the books Serenity has touched in his library, along with all of her belongings, except for two things. He kept the bracelet that she had used against him – also what caused their marriage to go downhill – and her wedding ring. He tried to use the bracelet, but after a few times of winning his clients over, he found it distasteful and locked the bracelet in a box. The key has been lost throughout time and now our family only has the box that contains the bracelet… as for the ring, I have no idea why he kept it. He bought Janison another ring, so it was an odd secret in the family that was never found out. But our family did well when Serenity died. She was a curse! Maybe she really was a witch…"

Beryl smiled at us and pressed a button on her report-cubicle. The cube hologram disappeared and she picked up the small rectangular remote, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"So? Did you like my report, Darien Shields?"

So she knew my name already… how troublesome. "Why on Earth would I like it? Serenity must have been the only one in your family with some sense of what she was doing, and was betrayed,"

Beryl stuck out her lower lip. "Serenity is the one who betrayed us!"

"So she didn't do what Diamond wanted for once and froze him, big deal."

"It is quite a big deal, actually!"

I hummed to her and resumed my attention to the next presenter. A few minutes into Jake Henling's report, though, I found my thoughts trailing back to Serenity Howls. If I could only see into her mind those few precious seconds that she was still alive… what was she thinking, exactly? But all I could do so far was travel back in time… humanity wasn't as advanced as reading minds yet-

Wait a second!

I set up straight and pursed my lips. I believe that what Serenity Howls did was correct… so why can't I go back in time and warn her before she gives herself over to Diamond? Would it change history? Yes, it would – very much so. Beryl would most likely not be born if I got there before Diamond and Serenity got married…. And it would cause a great disturbance in the Time Space Continuum.

I sighed. Kill many in the future to save one person in the past…

Maybe if I just talked to her, it would be enough…? No, I would not.

But even though I told myself I would not, I found that it was very tempting to go and make contact with her.

But how much trouble would it cause if I got there when she was in that dungeon? I could release her!

I smiled. Exactly… then we could sneak into Diamond's quarters and steal back her bracelet…

A nagging voice in the back of my mind screamed that it was a bad idea, but I paid no attention to it. I would save Serenity Howls from her horrid destiny, and change her future. I didn't know why – there must have been hundreds who died during the Salem Witch Trials -, or how, but I knew I wanted to and that was good enough for me.

Now if only I could think of an excuse so that my parents let me go…

* * *

**A/N: **_Stay tuned for the full story without the holes in them! (Wow it took me a lot of time to edit some parts out of this...:p But I think it was worth it.:p Are you intrigued? Have any questions? Comments? **ANYTHING IS FINE AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS!**_

_**NOTE: **This story will not be continued here, and may never come out if it's a bad idea, but it will be on this account. :p ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, I WILL BE GRATEFUL IF YOU SHARED! You will be credited in the story. THANK-YOU!_


End file.
